


What I Want

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: Reader always goes after what she wants and she wants Steve. What happens when he doesn’t want her back.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	What I Want

“You should just ask him out, Printessa.” 

You jumped when Pietro spoke in your ear. He had sped in while you had been watching Steve laughing at Sam and Bucky who were bickering from what you could tell. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“The guy you’ve been staring at for the past ten minutes. You should ask him on a date. You two would make a cute couple.” 

“That would require that he likes me too,” you pointed out, grabbing a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and turning your back on the super soldier. 

“Who says he doesn’t?” 

The truth was, experience. You’d asked Steve out a bunch in the past few months – casually, yes, but still he’d always found a way to weasel out. But Pietro didn’t need to know that. 

“Uh. Logic. There’s no way he’d go for someone like me.” 

“Someone beautiful and smart and badass? Yeah, who would possibly want that?” he snarked.

You smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 

“You’re sweet, Pietro. But he doesn’t see me that way.” 

Pietro smirked as he looked over your head. 

“The jealous look on his face would beg to differ.” 

“What are you talking about?” You glanced back over your shoulder at Steve who was furrowing his brow at the pair of you. When he caught your eye he offered you a tight-lipped smile. 

He tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ear and leaned to down to whisper his response. “He’s not happy you kissed me on the cheek. He’s headed this way. Act natural.” 

He pecked your cheek, and before you could respond Steve wrapped his arm around you casually and the two of you clammed up. Reflexively, you switched your champagne glass to your right hand and wrapped your left around his waist as you rested your head on his shoulder. 

“I hope I didn’t interrupt,” he commented in an unusually firm tone when he noticed Pietro was pressing his lips together to keep from speaking. 

You gave him a warning glare to not open his mouth. 

“Of course not. We just wrapped up a conversation about Piet’s new suit. He thinks he can run fast enough to burn a hole in it. Even with Tony’s mods.” 

“That would be quite impressive, kid.” 

“Yes, sir. It would. Ah, Wanda needs me. See you later.” 

With that he sped away, leaving only a soft breeze in his wake. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

“You never do,” you muttered, as Tony clapped a hand on his shoulder as he passed. 

“What was that?” He asked, turning his attention back to you.

“Nothing. I’m feeling a bit tired. I think I might just turn in.” 

“You’re not getting sick are you?” 

He looked about ready to go make you soup so you shook your head vigorously. 

“No. Just tired. Nat had me up at the crack of dawn for training and then I had to finish up some work for Commander Hill. I’m going to crash. I’ll see you for our session in the morning.” 

You were already backing away from him, but he followed. 

“Let me walk you up to your room.” 

“I’m fine, Steve. Really.”

“I’d still like to accompany you. If you don’t mind.” 

You never could say no to spending extra time with him. 

“Alright. I’m just going to say happy birthday to Tony one more time.” 

Once you’d extracted yourself from Tony’s drunken over-enthusiastic hug, you spotted Steve waiting by the door. Nat pulled you into a hug as you made your way over to him, slipping something into your hand as she whispered in your ear. 

“Go get him, tiger.” 

You looked down when she let go and saw that it was a condom. 

“You’re so not funny, Nat.” 

“I’m hilarious.” 

She blew you a kiss and waltzed away as you growled after her. 

“Everything alright?” Steve asked when you reached him. 

“Just Nat being Nat.” 

He nodded understandingly. Once you made it outside the party you paused, holding onto Steve’s shoulder as you slipped off your heels. 

“Finally. Stupid new shoes. My feet have been killing me all night,” you griped. 

“If it makes you feel any better, they made your legs look amazing.” 

“Is that right, Captain?” you asked with a flirtatious smile and he blushed. 

“Well, I just mean that they really umm… complemented your dress.” 

“Thanks. I hoped they would.” 

“Well they do.” 

He was silent for the rest of the walk to your room. As you fiddled with your keys, you decided you would ask him out one more time and if he said no you would move on from your dumb crush. 

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner with me tomorrow night? I’ve been wanting to try out that new Italian place around the corner.” 

You were prepared for rejection, so when he smiled and said he’d love to, you were totally caught off guard.

“What time were you thinking?” 

“Seven-thirty?” 

“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you in the morning for training. Get some rest.” 

You leaned up against the door and squealed in excitement. 

* * *

**_~ ~ Two months later ~ ~_ **

Wanda and Nat had both warned you not to sulk on your bed with the door open, but you didn’t listen. 

Within five minutes of you sitting on the edge of your bed staring out the window at the rain, you sensed his presence. He really did have a sixth sense. 

“Go away, Steve,” you grumbled. 

“What’s going on, sweetheart? Talk to me.” 

His voice was soft as he pulled your desk chair over and sat down. Normally, the pleading baby blues would have been enough to make you crack, but not this time. 

“I’m fine, Steve.” 

“Is that why you’re pouting at the rain?” 

You spared him a glance. Big mistake. His expression was open, earnest, concerned. All you wanted to do was crawl into his lap and never move, but that was the problem. 

“I’m not pouting. I’m… pensive,” you informed him turning your attention back to the gray sky. 

“Nat mentioned something about a guy.” 

You were going to kill her. 

“It’s nothing. Just don’t worry about it.” 

“Is it Pietro? You two have been pretty cozy lately.” 

“No, Steve. It’s not Pietro.” 

“Do you need me to beat someone up for you?” 

His lips curled up into a half smile as he made the offer. 

“No, that’s okay. I don’t think it would really help. Besides he really is a great guy.” 

“Clearly not that great if he hurt my girl,” Steve told you with a straight face. You wanted to laugh at the irony. “What did he do wrong?”

“He didn’t do anything wrong. I thought that he liked me as more than a friend, but apparently he doesn’t. No big deal. No one’s fault.” 

“How do you know that he doesn’t like you?” Steve pressed. 

You wondered for a moment if he knew you were talking about him. The prospect intrigued you so you played along. 

“Well I’ve liked him for a really long time. And we hang out a lot in groups, but in the past few months I’ve really tried to put myself out there and spend time with him one on one.” 

“And…” 

“And most times he says he doesn’t have time. And then the few times we have managed to make plans he’s cancelled at the last minute. Or he’s brought friends. Last time he sent his friend to take his place. Because he actually thought it didn’t matter who I took to dinner that night.” 

At this point you were certain he must know you were talking about. At least until he opened his mouth. 

“God, why do you even like this guy? He sounds like a loser.” 

“He’s not. He’s really good to me. I love spending time with him. He always makes me feel safe, and I feel like I can talk to him about anything.”

 _Clearly since I’m talking to him about him_ , you thought wryly. 

Steve looked put out at this news. 

“What’s the face for?” 

“Nothing, sweetheart.” 

“No, no. You make me talk about my feelings, I make you talk about yours. Why do you look like I punched you in the stomach?” 

He shook his head to himself, before plastering on a smile. 

“It’s just I thought we were close.” 

Now you were confused. 

“We are close, Steve.” 

“Then how come I haven’t ever heard about this guy?”

“Are you kidding me?” You gaped at him. 

“No, I mean I know I’m not Nat or Wanda but I thought you would trust me enough to tell me about a guy you had such strong feelings for. I’ve heard about all the other less serious ones.” 

“Steve, there’s a really simple explanation for that.” 

“What’s that?” 

_Alright, now or never. Just do it, y/n._

“I didn’t tell you about this guy because it’s you.” 

“What?” 

“I like you, Steve. You are the guy who makes me feel safe and that I love spending time with. You’re also the guy who keeps blowing me off.” 

“I… huh?” 

He tilted his head and furrowed his brow. 

“You’re gonna catch flies,” you teased, closing his mouth. 

“Wait you like me?” 

“Yes, you idiot. But you don’t seem to be interested. So, conversation over. Embarrassment done. I’ll see you for training in the morning.” 

You opened the door and gestured for him to leave. But he remained in his seat, staring at you. 

“You like me?” 

“Yes. We’ve established that. We’ve also established that you don’t like me. So…” 

You gestured to the door again. 

“Wait, when did we establish I don’t like you?” 

You squinted at him in disbelief. 

“Steve, I’ve asked you out like ten times in the past six months and you’ve either turned me down or bailed at the last minute. And that’s not counting when you had to cancel for missions, because obviously missions take precedent.” you babbled, closing the door and leaning back against it. “So then I thought, okay, maybe he doesn’t like me. I’m going to try to move on, and you come in and scare off every guy I’ve come within five feet of in the past two months.” 

“That’s not true.” 

You gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Okay, maybe it’s a little true. Sweetheart…” 

“Can you please stop calling me that? It’s part of the reason I convinced myself you liked me.” 

“Sweetheart.” You glared. “Sorry, y/n. Okay, I was pretty sure that you were asking me out, but I wasn’t sure. If I had been…” 

“You would have let me down easy. I get it.” 

“It’s not that simple.” 

“Yes it is. Do you want to date me or do you not?” 

“Yes,” your heart soared for a moment, before crashing into your stomach at his next words. “But I can’t.” 

Normally you would have just accepted the rejection and moved on, but this was too important. He was too important. 

“There’s no rule against it,” you reminded him petulantly. 

“It’s not about rules.” 

“Then what is it about” 

“I’m too old for you. What would people say?” 

“Umm, ‘holy shit. You’re so lucky.’ Or something like that.” 

“I would be the lucky one.” 

You smiled for a moment before continuing. 

“Steve, who cares what anyone else says or thinks? I only care about you.” 

“I’m ninety-nine years old.” 

“You don’t look a day over eighty,” you snarked. 

“Be serious.” 

“Fine. You want serious? Your age doesn’t matter to me. The only thing that has ever mattered is that you make me feel safe and happy. No matter how often we’re together, I want to spend more time with you. I want to be there for you when missions go well, and I definitely want to be there when missions go wrong. If you can honestly tell me you don’t feel the same, then we can forget about all of this. And we’ll just be friends. But if you can’t, then you’re going to have to give me a better reason than you’re ‘too old’ for me.” 

“Y/n,” he groaned. “I don’t know if I can do this.” 

“What are you so scared of?” 

“I don’t want to lose you.” 

“I can take care of myself. I’m not some damsel in distress.” 

“I know that. I meant I can’t lose you as a friend.”

“You’re not going to lose me, Steve. I promise. I will always be your friend.” 

“Easy for you to say now. What if we end up not working out?” 

“Do you know what scares me more than the thought of us not working out?” He shook his head so you continued. “Never giving us a shot and missing out on something amazing.” 

“But don’t you think we’re great friends?”

“Of course I do. But we could be so much more.” you whispered, leaning your forehead against his.

“What if being physical just messes up what we have?” 

“You know I’m not just talking about sex when I say we could be more?” 

“I know. But.” 

Leaning in and bumping your nose against his. “We can go around in circles all day. So let’s make a deal.” 

“What kind of deal?” He asked as his eyes drifted closed. 

“One kiss. A real kiss. You decide if it’s worth the risk.” 

Your lips ghosted over his just barely touching. 

“Sounds like you’ve already made up your mind.” 

“I did. A long time ago. I always go after what I want. Do we have a deal?” You asked. 

“Deal.” 

Without hesitation you pressed your lips to his. His initial response was tame. And after a few moments you started to pull back, convinced he’d made up his mind. But before you could, one of his hands grabbed the back of your neck while the other slid under your knees and hauled you into his lap. His hand slid down to the small of your back as you tangled your hands into his hair. 

When he finally let you breathe, you giggled, “So what’s the verdict?” 

“I’m going after what I want.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“You. “


End file.
